Network infrastructure such as routers or switches may receive packets and forward them to facilitate network communications. The network infrastructure may include a number of ports and each port may provide an operable connection to another piece of network infrastructure. The network infrastructure forwards packets across the network by the operable connections between each piece of network infrastructure.